greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey's Anatomy, Season 1
| Finale= | No. Of Episodes=9 | Viewers=18.48 million (season average) | DVD Release Date=February 14, 2006 }}Season One of Grey's Anatomy initially aired on March 27, 2005 with the premiere episode on ABC and ended on May 22, 2005 with the season finale. The season comprises of 9 episodes. __TOC__ Synopsis Meredith Grey begins her residency at Seattle Grace Hospital with her fellow interns Cristina Yang, George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens and Alex Karev. Plot Points *The interns adapting to life as doctors. *The budding relationship between Meredith Grey and her boss Derek Shepherd *Cristina Yang's professionalism being sidelined by her pregnancy and relationship with Preston Burke *George O'Malley's crush on Meredaaaaaaith. *Izzie Stevens attempting to prove that she can make it as a professional surgeon. Cast Principle Cast The first season introduced 9 actors, appearing in a starring capacity. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers, T.R. Knight, Chandra Wilson, James Pickens Jr., Isaiah Washington and Patrick Dempsey were all credited for the full duration of the season. Season stars Pompeo, Oh, Heigl, Chambers, Wilson, Washington and Dempsey appear in all 9 first season episodes. *Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Richard Webber *with Isaiah Washington as Preston Burke *and Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd Guest Cast In addition to the array of guest actors portraying the patients of the interns, several actors appear across the season in multi-episode arcs. Kate Burton appears as Meredith's mother, Ellis Grey, a famed surgeon who now suffers from Alzheimers. Sarah Utterback also appears as Olivia Harper, a nurse at Seattle Grace who forms a relationship with George but is revealed to have past connections to Alex. Future main cast remember Kate Walsh makes one guest appearance as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd in the season finale, signalling the start of her two year run in the series. Episodes '''A Hard Day's Night' Episode number: 01 Original air date: March 27, 2005 Plot: Meredith Grey is in a program at Seattle Grace Hospital where she will spend the next seven years. In the program, Meredith finds out Derek is her new doctor while her interns Cristina, George and Izzie struggle with the rigours under the tutilage of Miranda. Recurring characters: Kate Burton as Ellis Grey ' The First Cut Is The Deepest' Episode number: 02 Original air date: April 2, 2005 Plot: The surgical staff tries to be optimistic as a young woman clings to life after a brutal attack. Meredith save a newborn in the hospital nursery; while taking on the responsibility of an object that she wished she never had to look after and George, Alex, Cristinaand Izzie learn that it takes more than to be good at their jobs. Recurring characters: None Winning A Battle, Losing The War Episode number: 03 Original air date: April 10, 2005 Plot: When a bike race leaves one pedestrian brain dead, interns Cristina and Izzie face an emotional crisis of conscience: how long does one wait before they start harvesting his organs? Cristina is all detached professionalism, but ever-hopeful Izzie prays for a miracle. Meanwhile, Georgeavoids a flirtatious patient while Meredith copes with living with roommates and tries to dodge Derek's ever-increasing advances. Recurring characters: None No Man's Land Episode number: 04 Original air date: April 17, 2005 Plot: When a retired nurse at Seattle Grace is admitted, Cristina takes on her case and is forced to confront her competitive spirit. A patient who recognizes Izzie from a modeling photo does not want her to treat him while Alex humiliates Izzie in front of everyone. Meredith and Derek treat a construction worker who surprisingly survived his injuries, but have bad news for his wife about his future and George feels emasculated by his roommates. Recurring characters: Kate Burton as Ellis Grey ' Shake Your Groove Thing' Episode number: 05 Original air date: April 24, 2005 Plot: Meredith realizes that she must take on a lot more responsibility in her personal life when she is told that her mother needs to sign over all of her assets to her, and in her professional life when she fears she made a grave mistake during her first heart surgery. Izzie's commitment to her job is questioned when her boyfriend makes a visit to Seattle and Cristinabonds with Burke. Recurring characters: Kate Burton as Ellis Grey ' If Tomorrow Never Comes' Episode number: 06 Original air date: May 1, 2005 Plot: All of the interns are in awe when a woman comes in with a record breaking tumor and when Alex seems to show her genuine compassion. Now that Baileyknows about Meredith and Derek's affair, their jobs are in jeopardy, and she advises Meredith to end it. Meanwhile, Cristina and Burke's secret relationship is also getting more complicated and Izzie tries to get George to find the courage to ask Meredith out. Recurring characters: None The Self-Destruct Button Episode number: 07 Original air date: May 1, 2005 Plot: Derek and Meredith try to spend the night together, but their haggard appearance speaks volumes to everyone including Bailey, who warns Meredith to end the relationship and Izzie who lashes out at Meredith. Meanwhile, George suspects an anesthesiologist if drinking on the job and Cristina's battles the flu while trying to not let it affect her surgical skills. Recurring characters:Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper ' Save Me' Episode number: 08 Original air date: May 15, 2005 Plot: Meredith grows increasingly dissatisfied with the unknown details of Derek's life. Meanwhile, Alextreats a patient whose religious beliefs jeopardize her chances for recovery; Izzie contemplates reconnecting with her estranged mother and Cristina's has a unexpected pregnancy. Recurring characters:Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper Who's Zoomin' Who? Episode number: 07 Original air date: May 22, 2005 Plot: Richard reluctantly tells Derek about his concern about his own health as George's relationship with Olivia is tested when he develops a sexually transmitted disease. Izzie and Cristina worry about a patient's wife and daughter who can't agree on his care while Burke treats his best friend, whose medical diagnosis raises some questions regarding his wife's actions. Meredith and Derek grow closer. Recurring characters: Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper Trivia *The first season was originally intended to comprise of 14 episodes, ending with . However, the season was reduced to nine episodes so ABC would be able to air the season finale alongside the season finale of fellow freshman drama Desperate Housewives. As a consequence, aired as the season finale and the cliffhanger became the arrival of Addison and not Meredith waiting for Derek at the bar at the end of as originally intended. The five episodes produced as season one episodes but not aired where pushed back and aired as the first five season two episodes beginning Septemnber 25, 2005. **As a result of this, some regions aired the season as a fourteen episode run while other showcased nine episodes as the first season. GA01